


Sunshine

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Break Up, Broken Bones, Dancing, Death, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Heartache, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Moving On, Multi, Murder Plans, Other, POV First Person, Pain, Pillow Talk, Punishment, Reference to sex work, Secrets, Smoking, Swearing, Torture, Touching, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, a chat with a friend, courting, discussing preferences on grooming, flirtation, fluff?, foreplay in a public setting, implied cunninglingus, implied gore, implied prostitution, mild violence, missing corpse, mommy kink?, more violence, murders, mysterious fan, racing pulses, reference to bdsm, reference to ignored safewords, reference to lap-dancing, reference to murder, snake - Freeform, snake feeding, trouble walks in the door, unexpected request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Sunny works for Fish Mooney. Has a relationship with Butch. And is not content to be used for the sexual gratification of male clientele.





	1. Arm

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be one of my more violent fics. I will make sure I try to cover all the things in the tags. If I miss something please tell me in comments so I can fix that because I don't want people getting triggered, needlessly.

       Fish was pissed and it was never good for those on the receiving end of her rage. Tonight was no exception, I was the recipient this evening. I sat in that storage room feeling lucky for the chair, I was a bit bruised from the small beating she had already given me, but I knew she wasn’t done. I had a headache as well, which is understandable, she dragged me in here by the hair. I sat there staring at the bat, the dreaded bat. There was a sense of dread hanging over me, I could die tonight. Fish could potentially kill me. I had a moment where I thought grab the bat now and beat her when she walked in, but that was idiocy. I’d never get out of the building alive. I’m going to live through this and I am going to make Ronnie pay for fucking with me. Two years of hard work and that talentless bitch fucked it all up. The dread was gone, anger had taken its place. 

        The door opened and Fish came in with Butch following behind. But I kept my eyes on Fish never take your eyes off Mama. “Do you know why you are here my little Sunshine?”

        “Yes, Mama.”

        “Tell Mama why…”

        “Because I disobeyed an order.” 

        “You disobeyed me, your Mama. I don’t mind that you brought a second girl.” She grabbed me by the chin bringing my face up to hers, But I gave you an order and you disobeyed me. Me!! Your Mama!! I’m not sure you deserve to be my baby girl anymore, Sunshine.”

         “I’m sorry, Mama.” She let go of my face.

         “Veronica is number one now at the end of the week you are anyone’s meat, understand.” I know she was also letting Butch know as well. He didn’t say anything, it would have made my punishment even worse. We learned a long time ago no free passes just because I was dating Butch outside of work. 

         “Yes, Mama.” She walked over to the bat, the clacking of her heels stabbing my ears with each step. “Arm or Leg.” She asked quietly. 

         “Arm,” I said without hesitation. I held out my left arm, when that bat came down I watched Butch. He looked away at the last second and I knew right then he didn’t love me enough to watch it happen. I felt the bone crack and I screamed. I didn’t cry though not in front of Fish, no need to disappoint Mama anymore tonight.

       She had dropped the bat, “Never disobey me again!!” 

       “Yes, Mama,” I managed before the pain kicked in as the initial shock wore off. 

       She walked back over to me, bending down to kiss my cheek. “Don’t make Mama punish you ever again. It hurts her heart.” Fish nodded to Butch on her way out of the room. 

       Butch took off his jacket and tore a sleeve off his dress shirt to make a sling for my arm. I watched him as he put his jacket back on. He picked me up and carried me out of the room. Butch kept quiet until we were in the car on the way to the hospital. “Sunny, why’d you do it?” 

      “The whole point of being number one was not having to fuck random people, I’m not meant to be a whore, Butch. And for it to be another fake BDSM enthusiast. The last one ignored the safe word. He nearly killed me, do you fucking remember that?” Of course he did Butch killed him with his bare hands. It was his fault Fish set me up with that guy in the first place. He complained about having to share his girl with randos. But I work for Fish Mooney and she reminded him by punishing me. I still believe she knew the guy was a nutjob. To just throw a person into a situation where trust had never been established. _She knew_. “I will not fuck someone who will make me helpless. Never fucking again.” I looked at him while he silently drove.

        I could hear him tearing up. “You can’t do that again, Fish will kill you.”

        “And you’d watch her do it,” I stared out of the window into the night. “No, you’d just look away like you did tonight.”


	2. Disgruntled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny finds herself thinking on ending things with Butch, tired of his lack of spine in certain situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel I should have just combined this chapter with the previous one. but it is what it is...

       I went home with Butch after getting my cast. He had wanted to take me to my place but I told him I didn’t want to be alone. 

      "You wouldn’t be alone, baby.”

       "Fine, I don’t want you in my place.” 

       “Why don't you ever let me in your apartment? Let me in, Sunny.” 

       I glanced at him once the car had stopped its movement, “I will let you in when you can look me in the eyes as I get punished.” I hated his cowardice, it disgusted me really. I was pretty sure at this point that moving on from Butch was better than staying angry at him all the time but to escape him I had to escape Fish and well that seemed like an unlikely event.

       He kept quiet until we got inside his apartment. “You gonna stay pissed at me all night?”

       “I’m not angry with you, Butch,” I kicked off my heels pushing them under the coffee table. "I’m disappointed in you for not being brave for me when I needed it.”

        “I can’t watch you get hurt, Sunny.” I wanted a smoke so bad, but Butch found all my hidden caches of cigarettes. I’ll settle for sex then, I swayed my hips slightly as I walked over to Butch. He caught the not so subtle change in my mood.

          Butch pulled me in as I neared him, “I didn’t come home with you to be mean, Butch.” 

         “Oh?” he had a grin on his face as I went on tiptoes, he bent low for me to kiss him. 

          “I wanted to snuggle with my big teddy bear.” he kissed me back gently. 

          “Just snuggling?” 

          “You have something else in mind?”

          “Yes,” Butch scooped me up into his arms gently. 

          “Mm, show me.” I started nibbling on his neck as he carried me to his room. 

          He glanced at the cast as he laid me down on the bed. “I’ll be gentle tonight, baby.” 

         “Don’t you dare, I better not be able to walk in the morning.”

          “Damn, girl, you are going to be the death of me.” 

          I giggled as I unzipped his pants, “But it will be a fun death.”

 

* * *

 

         Sometimes I like to make Butch late to work, this morning was one of those times. “Sunny, baby, I’ve got to go…” he watched as I pulled out another condom, "Wait is that…”

         “A flavored one, yes.” 

         "It’s been months since the last time…”

         “I know. Too bad you have to go now.” 

         Butch let his pants fall to the floor, “I can be late,” He licked his lips as I popped the condom on my mouth and applied it the fun way. “God, girl.” That sharp intake of breath he gave was satisfying.

 

* * *

 

 

        I sat in bed thinking after Butch left. Fish had said the end of the week, three days. Three days for Veronica to tell all those creeps I turned down that I was up for grabs. Fuck that I’m not waiting three days. I got up and made the bed. I cleaned up all the condom wrappers that didn’t make it into the trash bin and changed the bag in it. I picked up all of our discarded clothing from last night. In the kitchen I found a surprise on the table from Butch. There was a card resting up against what looked like a jewelry gift box. I read the card out, “I didn’t forget it was our anniversary yesterday.” I felt a bit guilty because I had forgotten. Inside was a little locket shaped like a sun, it was cute but not really my style. I’d still wear it to make him smile. It contained a picture of us kissing, I remembered that Courtney took that picture. 

     I baked an apple pie for Butch and let it cool as I went and showered. I slipped into his favorite sundress, it left my shoulders bare exposing my tattoo. It was a cute little teddy bear hugging the sun. I got it on our first anniversary and I remembered how it made him smile.

     I let out a sigh because I knew someday I'd break his heart. I left my hair down because the cast made it difficult to pin up. After some trial and error I managed to get the necklace on, of course I put it on wrong and nearly broke the chain. 

      I stopped and bought some new shirts for Butch and as an afterthought I stopped and bought some cigarettes. I thought about where I would hide them from Butch as I headed to Fish Mooney's place pondering about the best way to make that back-stabbing bitch, Veronica pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? A comment?


	3. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what this chapter is, to be honest.

   Veronica had wasted no time letting people know I was going to be up for grabs. A few sleazebags were already eyeballing me hard as I walked passed. I ignored all of them as I looked for my man. 

     Butch was at Fish’s table, he must have been in the middle of saying something when he caught sight of me. I saw that big goofy grin on his face before he remembered that he was talking to his boss. Fish turned in her seat, I didn’t turn in time to avoid eye contact. I heard her click her tongue and I made haste to her table. She slid into the booth more and patted the spot next to her where I sat like an obedient child. 

     “You look delicious today, baby girl. Did you dress like that for Butch?” 

     “Yes, Mama.” She kissed my shoulder then started kissing my neck. “You smell delicious, like cinnamon and apples.”   

    “I baked a pie today.”   

    “For Butch?” I nodded, trying not to moan as she started caressing my thigh. “You smell delicious, look delicious,” she bit my neck gently and I bit back a soft whimper, “I wonder if you taste delicious.” She purred in my ear. I kept eye contact with Butch, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, smart man, kept his face neutral. Her hand slid up under the hem of my dress. 

     “She does,” Butch whispered. I shifted in my seat when she pushed my panties aside. A soft gasp escaped from my lips as she slowly slid her fingers in and out of me.

      “Is she always this wet, Butch?” 

      “Yes, Boss.” I gripped the table, I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out as she brought me to close the edge before abruptly stopping. I was breathing heavily as she pulled her fingers away shifting my panties back into place. 

      “Maybe, Mama will play with you again, when you get your spot back, would you like that, Sunshine?” I nodded still trying to catch my breath. She licked her fingers. “Then my baby girl needs to prove to me she deserves to be number one again. You know what you have to do Sunshine.” 

      I glanced up to see Veronica stroll passed the bar like she owned the place and my blood began to boil. She had said something to the dark-haired man behind the bar which made him glower at her as she walked away. He caught me watching him and his face went neutral. I felt the kiss to my cheek from Fish as I kept watching the man at the bar. “Make Mama proud. Go wait for Butch at the bar, baby girl.”

   “Yes, Mama.”  I fixed my dress as I stood up and walked to the bar, even though I really needed to go wash up. I felt it best not to disobey a simple command. The man at the bar gave me a small smile. 

     “Hello, Ms. Sunshine.”

     “Hello, Oswald.”


	4. A drink at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny chats with Oswald and gets mothered by Butch to her annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got nothing really to say about this chapter. It's a necessary chapter in my brain. debated omitting it but then a later chapter won't make sense so it has to stay. Not every chapter can be my fave I guess. I don't hate it. just being critical of my writing again. I'll get past it.

      “Veronica already being an insufferable bitch?” 

      Oswald looked around, “She never stops.” He muttered angrily. 

      “ Be a sweetheart and fix me a drink?”  

      “Yes, of course. What would you like?” 

      “Just surprise me, but make it strong. I have to make it through a day of Veronica being number one.” 

      Oswald arched an eyebrow at me, “Just one day?"

      I winked at him just as I felt a kiss on my left shoulder blade. “Baby, you wore my favorite dress.”

     “I was so mean to my teddy bear last night on our anniversary. I thought I’d look pretty for him today.” Oswald quietly ignored us as he fixed my drink. 

      Butch kissed his favorite spot again, “Do you like your present?”   

     “I love it, but I put it on wrong. Could you be a dear and fix it for me?” 

      I saw Oswald rolling his eyes and I frowned at him. “Of course baby,” Butch took the necklace off and fixed it for me. He started whispering dirty things in my ear, as Oswald placed a drink in front of me. He glanced at Butch who was preoccupied with nuzzling my neck, I could see the distaste on his face. 

     Oswald plopped a cherry in my drink and wandered to the other side of the bar to get away from us. I honestly didn't blame him I myself sometimes had the urge to vomit at the lovey-dovey shit.

      Butch glanced at the drink I'd been given he made a face after he took a sip, "Jesus, baby you can't drink this with those pain killers the doctor gave you." Of course, he read the damn warning labels.

       "One drink will be fine." 

       But he was already waving Oswald over, "Oswald, need you to fix Sunny a drink with no booze." 

       Oswald removed the perfect drink to appease Butch, "Right away Mr.Gilzean."

        First my smokes now my alcohol, I wanted to scream. Instead, I forced a smile onto my face to tell Butch about the shirts I bought him.

 

* * *

 

        After a bit Oswald wandered back over as Butch pulled back from nuzzling my neck, "I gotta take care of somethings for Fish, I'll be back before you go on." Butch leaned in and I kissed his cheek, "Skip the dance routines, baby." He looked concerned that I'll hurt myself on top of the injury our fucking Boss gave me, he winced as his eyes fell on my cast.

         "Don't worry, I'm just going to sing something fun and pretty. Wouldn't want to ruin Ronnie's debut as top girl." Another wince from my loverboy.

         "Just play nice, baby, we'll figure something out."

         "Yes, Butch." An innocent smile plastered on my face until he is out of sight.

         " _ Are _ you going to play nice, Ms. Sunshine?" Oswald's voice broke into my thoughts.

          "Fuck, no. I'm going to destroy that bitch."


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Oswald chatter. Veronica had a shitty first night as the new top girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section of the story went through a huge metamorphosis because it was originally written when I used to write Oswald as Bi. I was never quite comfortable writing him that way. So I, of course, don't write him as anything but gay now. I also cut this chapter short because bad things are coming and I need a space before I write them.

           It was pretty damn satisfying to see Veronica's face as I finished my set, dropping the mike on the ground as I passed her, "You better work, bitch." The crowd was good and worked up after I left the stage. I lingered off stage watching long enough to hear her voice falter and crack before I sauntered back to the shared dressing room for Fish's girls.

            I took my time changing opting not to put Butch's favorite dress back on, no I wasn't done with that bitch tonight. Jeans, a faded t-shirt, things I wouldn't mind getting messed up. I had just finished getting my boots laced up and was trying my hair back, when Oswald knocked on the door, "Here for a quick peek?"

            He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Don't be ridiculous. Just letting you know that Miss Veronica is doing a lousy job of pleasing the crowd."

            "Oh, is she giving them half-assed handjobs?"

            Oswald shook his head, "As crass as that is she'd have been better off doing that."

            "How sad for her," I grabbed the bag I needed from my locker before shoving everything else into the damn thing, minus the locket Butch bought me.

             "You're not putting that cheaply-made, tacky thing on again, are you?"

             "Don't be rude, Oswald."

             "It's a garish trinket from an oaf." 

             "Wouldn't say that too loud, Ossie." He's not wrong it is a tacky trinket, not cheap in its intention though…

 

* * *

 

             The pain finally kicked back in, time to take the pills again but I wanted clarity. I only took what I needed to get me through the performance which is definitely what exacerbated the quick return of the dull throbbing. I took a long drag on my cigarette right as Oswald stepped outside.

              "Smoking is bad for you, Sunny."

              "You the fucking Surgeon General now?" I snarked as I watched the cloud of smoke float away. "I already got one person trying to police my vices, don't you start shit, too." 

              "Just saying that you're a singer, don't ruin that voice."

              "I'm a whore that gets paraded on stage to bring in the clientele, I just happen to be a decent singer. We both know that I am never getting out of this hell." I took another drag as that stupid bitch Veronica came slinking out from behind Oswald.

              "Butch know you're out here schmoozing with the little bird?"

              "Heard you did a lovely set tonight, Ronnie."

              She rolled her eyes at me, "Give me one of those." Veronica pointed at my smoke.

              "Last one, " I lied smoothly.

              "Then give me a drag from that one." I handed over the cigarette and told her to keep it when she tried to give it back after a bit. 

              Eventually, she ambled down the stairs and into the night, "Don't know what Courtney ever saw in that bitch."

              Oswald tilted his head questioningly, "Was that your brother?"

              "Yeah." I used a tone that should have been taken as drop it. Oswald seemed to take the hint, just nodding. "Are you my friend?" He looked startled at the abruptness of my query.

             "Y-yes, of course."

             "Are you  _ my friend _ ?" I looked at him pointedly, I knew about his little snitch sessions with Major Crimes and if he didn't watch it Fish would find out. 

            "Yes. Sunny we are friends."

            "Good. Because I am going to do something bad and I need an extra pair of hands.


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Oswald have a chat, and Ronnie isn't getting sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry.

              Oswald didn't ask questions just walked beside me quietly he didn't even ask where we were going, "My brother used to have your job."

             "Oh?" I was surprised he didn't know, I've observed him listening on so many conversations. The first time I ever talked to Oswald was to tell him not to be so obvious when he was eavesdropping or he'd get caught. I never ratted him out, I think in the beginning he reminded me of my brother.

              "Yeah, he didn't want this kind of life for me," sometimes I feel guilty for ending up where Courtney didn't want me. "Life sometimes gives you shit despite another's best efforts." My brother was dead and I had to pay the bills.

             "You miss him?"

             "Every damn day."

 

* * *

 

            Less than a block away from our destination, I paused for a smoke to steady my nerves. It wasn't because I was scared, far from it but killing someone is inherently bad and that little angel on my shoulder made her last plea for me to let it go. Sorry… the thought passes as I flicked the remains of the cigarette into the night, time to add another death to my conscience.

            I didn't tell Oswald what we were doing but somehow I think he figured it out, "Is that where Veronica lives?" Motioning to the building I had been starting at.

            "Yeah, want to turn back, Os?" 

            He shook his head, "And abandon a friend?" 

            "Good."

 

* * *

 

            Oswald stood just out of sight holding my bag as I knocked on Veronica's door. I supposed that I shouldn't have been surprised that she had company, she is attractive even if her personality is shit. I just didn't expect it to be the BDSM asshole. 

           I smiled as the man in front of me recognized my face, "Oh shit, Ronnie didn't say we were having a party tonight. Happy Birthday to me." He looked so happy up until I shoved my taser into his crotch and zapped the shit out of him. As he dropped to his knees I brought my cast down fast on his head, pain shot through my arm and I ground my teeth. After tonight I would be a good girl and take those pain meds.

            Happy Birthday indeed, apparently we had interrupted their sex games, "Well this makes my work easier," Veronica was strapped down and conveniently gagged and blindfolded, Oswald made a face when he entered the room. 

             Veronica was struggling on the bed the minute she heard my voice, well I wanted her to see her executioner so I yanked off the blindfold none too gently. "I should have known that Thad was a setup." Ronnies eyes were wide with fear and it was delicious...


	7. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny puts an end to Veronica. Oswald opens her eyes to something she had been ignoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that writing out a full torture scene didn't add any more to the story than an implied one would

           I had planned on making it quick and relatively painful but finding fuckboy here made me feel more inclined to take my time. I'd left Oswald to deal with Thad, judging by the sounds, I was not looking forward to seeing my friend's handiwork.

            The first thing I did was break her arm, I honestly enjoyed doing that. It was quite cathartic. It was tempting to break more bones, I settled for messing with her broken arm watching Ronnie's face as her strangled scream was nerfed by the ball gag in her mouth. "Was it worth it to fuck me over?" Tears streamed down her face, I wasn't sure I wanted to drag it out. Torture was becoming distasteful but I pressed on.

 

* * *

 

          I had just cleaned my blade off on Veronica's bedsheet when Oswald came into the room splattered in blood, Thad must be dead. I looked at the man and suppressed a shudder at how pleased he was with himself. 

          "Thought you would still be taking your anger out on the bitch."

          "I ran out of smelling salts," reviving her had gotten tiresome fast.

          Once my things were packed back into my bag I left the room, stepping around what I assumed was Thad. I avoided the temptation to look at Oswald unlike him I wasn't happy at what I had done. However, I refused to be fuck fodder again, it was her or me and I'll pick me every damn time.

 

* * *

 

          It was a silent walk for us both, I reflected on what I had done to Veronica, the fear in her eyes might haunt me for a while. Pretty sure sleep was going to be rough if came at all.

          "Has it occurred to you," Oswald broke the quiet between us, "That killing Miss Veronica was what Fish wanted."

          "To cause me to bloody my hands?" 

          "Yes."

          "Yeah, she practically spelled it out." And when Ronnie doesn't show up tomorrow for work, Fish will know it was me. And Butch. Killing Ronnie may get my place at the top back, it will also drag me further into the hell I am trying to escape. "I just can't go back to having no say in who I fuck, Os."

           "And you think you have a say when you're the top girl, again?" His tone drove it home for me, I barely had a say as number one. 

           "I'm never getting out of this life am I?" 

           The pity that I saw in Oswald's eyes made me angry, I wanted to lash out at him for everything. I didn't. "Things will change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to tap the kudos if you haven't already, assuming you liked this. A comment goes a long way to let me know how you feel about this fic, good or bad.


	8. A Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny spends alone time with her brother's pet. Veronica is unsuprisingly a no show. A mysterious fan leaves a flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has changed so much from my original version. Sunny is still mostly how I envisioned her so far. I am okay with the overall changes though. Or I wouldn't still be writing this, haha.

          I stayed at my place, well, it was Courtney's apartment but I took over the rent after his death. I needed a place to retreat to for solitude and I couldn't bear sending Willie to a new owner. Butch had suggested I let the lease run out and get rid of My brother's python. Of course, I ignored him and renewed the least.

           I was a day late for feeding Willie and wasn't exactly surprised that he escaped his tank. Hunting for apartment snacks namely rodents stupid enough to enter Willie's turf. It took me about ten minutes to find the impatient snake resting in one of his favorite hiding places.

           "You're going to make yourself sick eating outside your diet, Willie." It took me a bit to figure out how to pick him up with a cast on, once I managed that I rested him on my shoulders as I continued to chastise him, "You don't know where that rat has been my friend." Willie, of course, didn't respond.

           I returned him to his tank telling myself I needed to clean it in the morning. I was going to need a bigger tank for him, maybe it was time to let go of my brother's things. Find Willie a new home. No, I'm still not ready to let Courtney go. I ran a hand over Willie gently making sure he hadn't damaged himself while hunting. "I did a bad thing tonight, my friend. Pretty sure Courtney wouldn't be happy with it." The snake slowly coiled himself up as he judged me in silence.

……..

          I was smiling at the single rose laying on my vanity table, not my favorite flower but the thought was nice, probably what Butch could get last minute. He walked in and hugged me gently. "Hey, babe." He didn't mention my not coming home last night, Butch knew where I stayed. 

         "Needed to feed Willie and clean his domain."

         "I would have done it for you, Sunny." He touched the rose stem briefly, "Looks like a fan snuck back here."

         "I managed fine." The rest of his words registered, "A fan?"

         Butch picked up a small note card and read it out loud, "'I'm a big fan of your work.' If they were a real fan they'd know you prefer daffodils."

         "Not the season for them, teddy bear." Butch leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek.

         "Your rival hasn't shown up today." His tone was annoyed but not at me, he probably has to fetch her himself. Why would Fish send him? Because she knows I killed the bitch.

         "I don't have a rival." I tried not to laugh at the truth of that comment.

         Butch was oblivious to the joke, "yeah, she was never in your league." 

         Once Butch left I let my gaze fall on the rose in front of me. If Butch didn't leave it, who the fuck did. I picked up the card that was with it, of course, the name was smeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story feel free to let me know in the comments and if you haven't given it a kudos by now, maybe let your mouse/finger hover over to the kudos button, it helps boost the ego and the motivation to finish writing this fic.


	9. Missing Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unanticipated turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this volume will be done soon maybe 3-4 chapters left. Already plotting the follow-up, it has a title and everything.

         Butch didn’t come back until after closing, when he arrived he went straight to Fish’s office. The other girls and I had to cover for Ronnie’s absence, it was killing me to know what they were talking about in the office but curiosity was not strong enough to risk eavesdropping. It would have been nice if Oswald had been getting the skinny, I thought to myself.

        Just when I had decided I would just head back to my brother’s apartment and see Butch the next day he came out of Fish’s office, frowning. “You didn’t have to wait, baby.” He let out a sigh as he slipped his coat on, “Coming home with me?”

        “Of course, teddy bear. Rough day?” I took hold of his hand and let him lead me out to his car.

       “Yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.”

 

* * *

       “Oh my god,” I was prepared for almost anything Butch would say about Veronica being dead but this was not what I expected to hear, “She wasn’t there?” _ Am I in the fucking Twilight Zone? That bitch was dead as a fucking doornail. _

__ “That bitch flew the coop,” Butch took a sip of his scotch, “If she’s smart, she left Gotham.”

        “So _she_ killed the guy?”

        “Who fucking knows or cares, that’s the narrative we are encouraging.” He frowned, “It’s going to disrupt business for a bit, cops making their half-hearted efforts to question her co-workers.

       “Wow.” I didn’t even have to fake my shock, “You were in Fish’s office for ages though, baby.” Veronica's disappearance was not enough to cause him to be as tired and stressed as he looked after he left her office.

        “Victor Zsasz is going to be at the club tomorrow,” Butch stared at his glass, “Booked one of the private rooms.” 

        “I don’t understand why that is an issue, he’s booked it before,” I had never actually met the hitman, I always seemed to be scheduled off whenever the man spends time at Fish’s.

        “Yeah,” His eyes left his glass and settled on me, “But this time is different, Sunny. He specifically requested you to entertain him for the night.”

        “What?” An involuntary shiver ran along my spine, “Why me?”

        “Because you’re the best of Fish’s girls.”

        I moved over to where Butch sat, snuggling into him, “I don’t want this…”

        Butch put down his glass and pulled me closer to him, “I know, baby.” He rubbed my back gently, “My hands are tied on this one.” I needed out of this life, away from all these fuckers. Especially, Butch. I feigned being tired, popped some pain killers and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying this so far? Let me know in the comments and if you really like/love it a kudos would be lovely.


	10. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Victor Zsasz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I didn't think I'd ever get to this end of the fic. Which means this volume is coming to a close soonish.

          So, maybe being entertainment for Zsasz wasn’t _exactly_ a death sentence, it was just the other girls that have previously entertained him no longer work for Fish and at least one was dead. Well, dead because I killed her and Veronica certainly never divulged what sort of entertainment Zsasz required of her… I suppose I could have let her live a little longer but I had no idea that Falcone’s pet hitman was going to request me. Fuck my life.

         “Butch can’t be happy about it,” Oswald poured you a strong drink, after making sure Butch wasn’t around to take it away.

         “In this instance, I don’t think his feelings really matter, do you?” 

         “No, I suppose not,” Oswald leaned in, “Did you go back and get rid of her body?”

         I glanced around for nearby ears, “I had considered asking you that question.” It just didn’t make sense for him to want to go back to the scene of our foul deeds. “I wouldn’t worry about it until the GCPD sends someone to sniff about.” 

        At the mention of the police, Oswald snorted, “I should think they wouldn’t bother, she was a whore.” He winced when he remembered that I fell under that description. “Poor choice of words, sorry.” 

        Oswald was spared whatever I might have responded with because Victor Zsasz came strolling into Fish Mooney’s as if he owned it. I gulped down my liquid courage and headed in the opposite direction towards the ladies’ dressing room. “Showtime,” I muttered.

 

* * *

 

         “Hey.” I saw him in the mirror all dark clothes, bare scalp, and a grin. I turned around cautiously, not knowing what to expect from Zsasz. He walked into the room glancing about the other girls had to scramble to get ready prior to him showing his face. They must have already known he’d come back here, would have been nice if the bitches had said something to me, a warning would have been appreciated.

         I was glad I had the sense to wear my robe while doing my make-up. “Get lost, Mr.Zsasz?”

         “No.” He sat at the nearest vanity shifting the little chair so he was facing me, “Just thought I’d watch you get ready.”

         “I’m not dressing with you in here, Mr.Zsasz.” I gave him a small frown then returned to putting the finishing touches to my make-up.

         His brow quirked, “Aw, no sneak peeks?” I hadn’t heard him get up. One minute he was sitting and pouting the next he was standing behind me, “Ronnie always let me have a peek.”

         “Then you should have asked for her then, Mr.Zsasz.”

         I felt his hands rest on my shoulders and considered screaming but he had put in his request with Fish and I imagine he paid a fairly large amount. I let my breath out slowly counting in my head to stay calm. He leaned down his cheek brushing against mine, Zsasz said in a low voice, “We both know she won’t be coming back to work, Sunshine. Don’t we?” 

        Shit, shit, shit. How does he know? Oswald? No that doesn’t make sense. It took all my willpower to not pull away from him, “Well, if you know where she ran off to you should go tell the authorities, I hear she’s in big trouble.”

         “Mmm,” He kissed my cheek gently, “Wear something pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this fic? feel free to leave a comment. If you love it maybe leave a kudos, it is always a great ego boost to know others appreciate my efforts.


	11. Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal with Zsasz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say about this chapter? Is it a necessary one maybe not but I strangely like this chapter.

* * *

 

            Butch intercepted me on the way to Zsasz’s room, “Sunny, you can’t wear _this_ dress, baby,” This dress being the sundress I left in my locker a few days ago.

           “He said to wear something pretty, Butch.”

           “But it’s _my_ favorite dress.” 

            Seriously? I glowered at him, “I am the **top** girl again and _still_ I have to **fuck** customers despite the fact that I am _supposed_ to be **exempt** from it. And you are going to _whine_ to me about a goddamn dress?!” I hissed. 

            Butch shifted the sleeves on the dress so they weren’t hanging off my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him, “I don’t have time for your bullshit, god knows what he’ll do if I am not in that fucking room soon.” I ignored the hurt look on his face and pushed past the big idiot. 

 

* * *

 

         “Kept me waiting, Sunshine. Thought I was going to have to come to get you,” Zsasz’s face was neutral, I couldn’t tell if he was upset or not.

         “I got a run in my stockings so I had to go back and change out of them.” I took in the room. I’d never been in this one and just assumed it had the same set up as the other rooms, I was wrong. “What’s this?” 

         Zsasz locked the door then escorted me to a table set for two, “Dinner.” There was a single rose similar to the one left on the vanity for me. It had to have been from Zsasz. He pulled out a chair for me. I was a tad confused, he requested me just to have a meal with me? “You look so sweet, Sunshine.” After I was seated he pushed the chair in then adjusted the sleeves back to where they were meant to sit, “Cute tat.”

        I know I should be relieved he wasn’t having me perform some freaky sex act or god knows what but I found myself worried that this was just a weird game. This was Zsasz and the rumours that float around about him are fear-inducing. 

 

* * *

 

        We sat in silence eating, well Zsasz ate and I watched the small slab of meat on my plate bleed. “Not a meat eater?” He questioned in between bites of his own steak. 

        “I like a good steak,” He glanced at my plate then back at me, “I just can’t eat it like this, practically raw.”

        “Small bites.”

        “What?” I couldn’t help the look I gave him.

        “It’s seared on the outside, not raw.” I looked at the pool of red on my plate, maybe his meat was cooked better than mine. “Cut it into small bites, chew slowly and enjoy the flavour.” 

        An image of the mess of the other night with Veronica popped into my mind and I pushed the plate away, “I'm not that hungry, Mr.Zsasz.” He looked disappointed for half a moment before pulling my plate towards him.

        “Pity, the Boss had this smuggled in from Japan.” He cut a small bite and held the fork out towards me, “Just try the one bite.”

        “Falcone had two steaks smuggled in just for you?” Zsasz stuck the fork in my face, I took the offered bite reminding myself that he paid big money for this and I didn’t need Fish breaking another limb. I chewed it slowly, it practically melted on my tongue. It wasn’t horrible but all the same, I would rather have my meat cooked more.

       “It was more than the two and he didn’t smuggle them in for me.” He finished my steak off, he eyed both plates sadly, I guessed he was wishing the steaks had been bigger, “I did sweet talk his cook into sneaking me a couple.” He winked. I took a sip of what I had hoped was champagne, no such luck, ginger ale. Zsasz saw the grimace I made at the sip of my drink. “Pain meds wear off?” He reached over and ran a finger over my cast.

       “They are working just fine, just not a ginger ale fan.”

       “Oh. Should have gone with soda then.”

       “Or you could have used real champagne or fucking vodka would have worked nicely.”

       “Shouldn’t mix booze with meds, Sunny.”

       “Ugh, you sound like Butch.” What is it with men and trying to dictate my vices...

       Zsasz was focused on the cast now, face neutral he glanced up from it just one blink and a monotone question, “Did he do this?” Now I could see why people get edgy when he’s around, that underlying danger just below the surface, “Should I break his arm?”

      “Not Butch, he’s too sweet on me to ever be that cruel.” Zsasz pulled his arm back, looking at me expectantly, I let out a sigh, “I disobeyed Fish. She punished me for it.” He seemed to relax and I found myself slightly disappointed. 

      “What’d you do?”

      “I got a cast, see.” I knew he wanted me to elaborate but I wasn’t going to willingly divulge anything to a relative stranger. Especially Falcone's pet hitman. He shrugged letting the subject go.

       He stood up abruptly dropping his napkin on the plate, “Dance with me.”

       I didn’t really have a choice to say no, “There’s no music, Mr.Zsasz.” 

       He pulled out my chair waiting patiently for me to stand, “Don’t need music, sweetness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, enjoying this? let me know in the comments if you want. maybe tap the kudos as encouragement...


	12. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz begins to court Sunny. And Sunny realizes who removed Ronnie's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is courting old-fashion? (shrugs) maybe. But you can try to pry this head-canon from my cold ass corpse, I'll never let it go.

* * *

 

       “Is this what you did with the other girls?” Zsasz seemed to be keeping time to a song in his head moving us about the room.

       “No, just you,” He smiled as he spun us off into another direction, who knew he was such an enthusiastic dancer. 

       “Why?” I should leave things as they are but I was trying to make conversation and I was curious. Though I didn’t expect a satisfactory answer, I assumed he would treat it the way I treated his inquiry earlier.  
      “Because this is a date, Sunshine.” 

       “And they weren’t dates?” We always referred to them as dates with the customers, maybe it made some of us feel less shitty about the whole business. 

       “Nope.” Zsasz brought us to a stop, “I didn’t fuck them. If that’s what you’re asking me, Sunny.” I was definitely not trying to ask that besides I have had ‘dates’ claim that in the past as if it would matter to me, I never wanted to know because I didn’t want to be on their fuck list either.

       “I’m sure they just helped you with your taxes, Mr.Zsasz.” He frowned and I suddenly felt maybe I was pressing my luck.

       “I don’t pay for sex,” I could tell I had offended him by not believing him. 

       “I mean it seems like a waste of your money to pay to spend time with ladies who fuck the special patrons.” They don’t always have sex, many of mine just wanted to spend time with a pretty lady but for some reason, I just didn’t find his story plausible. 

       “Lap-dances.” He offered grudgingly, "Not the same as sex." Though it could lead to it, I kept that thought to myself.

       I just shrugged, “You don’t have to tell me any of that, not my business.” I just felt a great sense of relief knowing he wasn’t going to expect sex from me. 

       “I know. I just want you to know so it doesn’t have to be brought up again on our other dates.” So he wants to be one of my regulars, Butch will just love that. 

       “It’s not really dating, Mr.Zsasz.” He started to move us about to another song in his head. 

       “Sure it is, I book a place for us to have a nice dinner and then there’s dancing with conversation.” 

       I shook my head, “You didn’t ask me out though, you went to my boss and she ordered me to spend this time with you.”  

       Zsasz stopped us once more, he blinked at me, “If I had just shown up unannounced and asked you out on a date, you would have probably balked.” 

       “I would have said no because I have Butch.”

       “And that’s why I did it this way,” Zsasz brushed a few strands of hair off my face. 

       “Which gave me no option to say yes or no.” 

       He looked at me thoughtfully, “This was not the first time I tried to arrange a meeting with you, Sunny. They kept saying no,” I assumed he meant Fish and Butch, he made the schedule for the staff and Fish would usually be fine with it. “You were always unavailable and they would throw your friend Veronica at me instead.”

       “That bitch is not my friend.” I realized he deflected the conversation slightly.

       Zsasz gave me a knowing smile, “No, you don’t do what you did, to a friend.” How did he fucking know, unless… Oh, God. “Did you like my gift?”

       I was so not going to admit my crime even if he did know it was me, “The rose was pretty, thank you.”

       “Not your favorite flower though…” I wasn’t being as appreciative of it as he wanted me to be, I could hear the pout in his tone.

       I fought the urge to roll my eyes and kissed his cheek instead, best to keep him sweet was my thought, “No, it isn’t. I did take it home and put it in a pretty vase.” And Butch conveniently knocked the vase off the dresser and 'accidentally' stepped on the flower. Zsasz didn’t need to know that.

       “And my other present?” Shit, he was trying to get me to admit to Ronnie’s murder.

       I gave him my best-confused face, “Was it supposed to be with the rose?” 

       Zsasz leaned in real close letting his lips graze my ear, “Keep your secret then, sweetness.” The soft purr of his voice and the warmth of breath put unwanted thoughts in my mind. I can believe that he doesn’t need to pay for sex, he already had my pulse speeding up and not entirely from fear. 

      He pulled back and let his eyes settle on mine, god help me I felt like I was sinking into a dark abyss. “Daffodils.” it came out breathy and I hated myself for having this kind of reaction.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? let me know in the comments. maybe drop a kudos if you want to encourage me to write more things.


	13. Strained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz is now one of Sunny's regulars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic keeps changing in my brain the longer I put energy into it. So far I think it is a good thing that it has morphed. I always knew I was bringing in Zsasz but I didn't think it was until the end of the story arc and not the middle. I feel this works better than my original intent, gives time to build up to what they are in my next volume. Anyhoo... spoilers...

* * *

 

           Oswald looked at the yellow flower on the vanity, “I see your new beau has been here again. Should I toss it before Butch sees it?” He reached to grab the daffodil and I gently popped his hand.

           “Don’t you dare.” Regulars leave gifts all the time for the girls, why should I have to throw out a flower because of petty jealousy. “Pretty sure Victor would be upset if we threw his gift away.”

           Oswald rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he’d be devastated.”

           “I wouldn’t go that far but I am sure he’d take it as a slight, might take the hand of the person who tossed it.” I gave Os a wink.

           “Over a flower? I highly doubt that Sunny,” Oswald let the flower alone, “Still, better not take that risk, this is Zsasz we are talking about...” 

           “Good call,” I chuckled.

 

* * *

 

            Since Zsasz became a regular thing it had been getting strained between Butch and me. Truthfully, my discontent with my role in life had already been putting a strain long before getting my arm broken. Things had been wrong with our relationship since the day he got me a job waitressing at Fish’s and I had been so desperate to get my brother’s debts paid off. Only I’m still paying the collector’s off. Trapped.

            I don’t think I would have resented the sex work as much if I had more of a say in who I fuck, Oswald had opened my eyes to the fact that being the top girl only gave the illusion of choice. That and I know Fish wasn’t paying the girls what they deserved.

           “Why doesn’t Butch pay the debt for you?” Zsasz looked up from my cast, he’d been slowly covering it with obscene doodles, a new doodle each visit he paid to the club. 

           “He got me the job.” I glanced away not wanting to be pulled into those dark pools again. 

           “A good boyfriend doesn’t pimp his lover out.” 

           “It was a waitressing job he got me, Mr.Zsasz.” We’d had similar conversations every time he came to see me.

           “You know the prostitutes on the streets are paid better than you, Sunshine.” He’d gone back to doodling.

           “And they end up dead more often than not.” I let out a sigh and he put down his marker. 

           “Butch seems content with keeping you where you are…” Zsasz reached up and caressed my cheek, “in debt and in his bed.” Yet another person pointing out what I wanted to stay blind to, “Break it off with him.” 

           “I’d break his heart.”

           “So?”

           “Maybe I’d be breaking my heart as well, Victor.” 

           He pulled me into his lap and started caressing my hair gently, “Hearts mend, sweetness.” It was tempting to give in and cry on his shoulder but I was fully aware that he wanted me to break it off for his own selfish reasons. 

            “I’ll think about it.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Let me know in the comments or maybe click on that kudos. Either way thanks for taking the time to read this fic and any other fic I have written. ♥


	14. Cast Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine makes a decision. And Willie makes a brief return.

* * *

Butch smiled as I got in his car, I had finally gotten my cast off, guess he felt that weight lifted off his conscience, “What’s in the bag, babe?” He pointed at the said bag I had placed in my lap.

          “My cast,” I felt myself holding my breath knowing there would be an argument over this stupid object, “Victor wanted to have it.”

          “What the fuck for?” I could see his hands gripping the steering wheel hard. I had a mental image of him breaking it.

          “He says it's a piece of art.” I shrugged and that seemed to piss Butch off more.

          “It’s fucking garbage.”

          “Maybe but he wants it.”

          “And you just give him  _ everything _ he wants.” And there was that tone I was sick of hearing. 

          I didn’t respond right away. What could I say that I hadn’t already said? I was not fucking Zsasz I said as much. Butch didn’t believe me weeks ago why would he believe me now. ‘ _ You don’t spend all that time locked in a room with a guy and come out smiling with nothing having happened, Sunny.’  _

         I could have said so many things that might have dispelled his concerns. Instead, I told him it was too late for the knowing cuckold to complain about the circumstances he helped perpetuate.

 

* * *

 

        “Baby, no,” He stood there dumbfounded watching me pack a bag, “Don’t do this to us.” I had steeled myself for this the whole car ride home. I told myself, him or me. There was no way I was going to be able to get all my things packed with him here. Just this step was painful enough. “Please.”

         “I can’t do this dance with you anymore, Butch.” I heard the angry blare of the impatient taxi waiting for me. I barely remember sending Oswald the text to call a cab for me, if I had sent it to Zsasz he would have shown up himself. I didn’t want things any worse than they were now.

 

* * *

 

         Willie watched silently as I placed two chicks in his tank. Whichever survived I’d take back to the shop. I didn’t like to keep them on hand because I wasn’t here enough to feed them. I was here just long enough to clean up Willie’s home and feed him on his feeding days. Also, there was a chance I’d name the poor things which would be heartbreaking when I had to feed one to my brother’s pet.  My phone went off for what seemed like the 20th time since I left Butch’s place, I shut it off for the night and crawled into bed burying my head into the pillow willing the tears not to fall.

 

* * *

 


	15. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Butch sends Sunny into the arms of someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying I am close to the end of this fic but I can't for the life of me think of a title for the next story arc. so I may just have this go on like a Soap Opera of sorts... I don't know thoughts on that?

* * *

          Of course, breaking it off with Butch didn’t keep me from having to see him because I still was chained to Fish Mooney’s place. I managed to avoid him for most of the day but it seemed like he kept seeking me out hoping to get me to change my mind. Being alone in the dressing rooms was risky, I did my make-up in the ladies and changed when the other girls were in the dressing room.

          “You can’t avoid him forever, Sunny,” Oswald looked up from the ledger he had been working on when I asked where Butch was, “He’s in Fish’s office last I noticed. If you’re clocking out, better do it now before he gets out of there.”

         “Thanks, Os.” He shook his head as he went back to his task.

         “Better hurry.” Oswald made a shooing motion, and I made for the back exit as fast as I could go.

         “Sunny.” Shit, Butch must have been waiting for me to pass by, damn it.

         “No.” I pushed past him as best I could, he wouldn’t budge from his position so I ended up scraping against the wall, not a pleasant feeling but neither was the knot forming in my chest.

         “We were happy, once. Couldn’t we just…”

         “What, be how we used to be? How can we Butch? My brother is dead and you let Fish turn me into someone I don’t recognize.” And I let it happen. 

         “Baby, please.” I shook my head.

         “No.” I shoved the exit door open and ran out into the night.

 

* * *

 

         Of course, it would be raining as I walked towards Courtney’s. At least it will wash away the tears that I couldn’t stop. I heard my phone ringing and knew it was Zsasz because he had programmed his own ringtone, the man picks the dorkiest songs. “Hello, Mr.Zsasz.”

          “Hey, sweetness. Pulling up to Fish’s thought I’d skip the middleman and take you to see a movie tonight.”

          “I’m not there. I don’t think I would be the best company tonight, Victor” I think he must have heard something in my voice because he asked where I was currently at so he could come get me. I wanted to be alone. Yet I found myself giving him my location.

          I didn’t have to wait long, he pulled up and I hesitated. Zsasz hopped out of the car then jogged over to the shop whose awning I was standing under, “What’s wrong?”  He tilted my chin up to look at him, his other hand moving back the hair that was plastered to my face from the rain. His dark eyes met mine and I should have looked away to avoid falling into them.

          “I did what I had to do. What I should have done after Courtney was killed,” Zsasz looked like he was searching his memory for the name before he nodded, “And now I’m fucking sad.”

          “You let Butch go?” I just nodded letting the tears run, “He’s not taking it well?”  _ Neither am I, _ the words echoed in my head. “Did he hurt you?” There was a hint of a growl in his tone, reminding me that Zsasz was still dangerous despite how gentle he’s been towards me. 

          “No.” At that moment I realized if I had said yes, I would have been signing Butch’s death warrant. “I’m just sad.” Zsasz caressed my cheek then leaned in and kissed me. 

          It was a short kiss, meant to comfort me. I didn’t want comfort, I wanted to burn the pain out of my body. I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him in so I could kiss him back. I hadn’t expected him to hesitate, I started to worry I had misread every moment we had spent together up to this point. 

         I began to pull back. That was when Zsasz took over the kiss pressing me against the strip of wall between the shop’s door and its display window. I felt his hand shift from my cheek to rest at the base of my throat, a gentle squeeze and I let out a soft needy groan. 

           Zsasz finally broke from the kiss, resting his forehead against mine, “I don’t want to be your rebound, Sunny.” Half closed lids opening up fully to drag me into their depths. “Don’t go down this road with me halfway, sweetness.”

          Somehow I knew that breaking this man’s heart would kill me, that he'd literally kill me and in my current frame of mind I might welcome it. “Victor,” I shouldn’t travel this road with him, “Please.” I shouldn’t do this I tell myself once more, where the fuck was this voice of warning ages ago when things started to go wrong with Butch. If it couldn’t be bothered to guide me then like hell I’d listen to it now. 

           His unblinking eyes held my gaze, “Come home with me, Sunny.” 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter? let me know


	16. No More Customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy with Sunny and Zsasz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy with how this section turned out. catching up to where I am in writing this, my brain is starting to shift gear into other fics and ideas. I will try to get as much of this done, edited, and posted before that happens but distractions happen. I am proud I made it this far with Sunny's story in Gotham.

* * *

 

Luna and Iris, ‘The Girls’ as Zsasz would refer to them in our conversations, glanced up from what they were watching on the TV when their boss led me into the apartment by the hand. Curious eyes looking me over before returning to Zsasz, he must have given them a silent signal of some sort because they hopped up and made their way to the door rather quickly without a complaint.

          The door had barely clicked shut when Zsasz cupped my face in his hands, our mouths locked together, hungry kisses. When he pulled back he eyed my wet attire, his deft hands helping me shed the drenched clothing swiftly. Once I was down to my bra and panties he pulled me back for more hungry kisses. I barely remembered him picking me up to carry me to his room, my head swam in scattered thoughts and my body’s building need to be fucked. 

          Once in the room, I was on my feet again, tugging at his shirt as Zsasz undid his pants. “Boots,” he muttered in annoyance, we both looked down at his footwear and I let out a soft giggle. 

         He kept eye contact with me as I did a slow little dance while stripping off my bra, that predator behind his eyes hungrily staring back at me. That last boot off as I slipped out of my panties, Zsasz patted his leg and gave me a crooked grin. More kissing, once I was in his lap, teeth, and tongue.  I let out an unexpected squeal when Zsasz pinched one of my nipples. The vibrations of him chuckling against my neck, as he nuzzled into it, sent delightful little shivers through my body. 

         Zsasz kept whispering the dirtiest things in my ear, gauging my responses to his words. He moved his hand to my legs, slipping it in between them searching for its target. I shifted on his lap giving him better access to my sex, which earned me a low moan from Zsasz. “Sit on my face, Sunny…” He nibbled on my earlobe until I pushed him none too gently onto the bed to do as he requested.

 

* * *

 

          I had forgotten how intimate sex could be how the gentlest of touches could set my senses ablaze, his eyes intently watching me as he ends our kiss. Zsasz had wanted me to taste what he had, I took that small moment to catch my breath as he stroked the side of my face, “Should I put on a condom?”

          “If you want to, I’m on birth control.” I assumed he was concerned about that, he was well aware that Fish made sure all her girls were ‘clean’. 

          He rephrased the question, “Do you want me to wear one?” Eyes partially closed as I slowly stroked him, listening for that catch in his breathing when I grazed my thumb lightly over the tip of his cock.

         “Condoms are for customers,” And Butch, “We both know you never intended to be a customer, Victor.” 

         Zsasz didn’t even try to hide his smug smirk, “I was never trying to hide my intentions, sweetness.” He gently stopped my hand from its task, I let him push me back onto the bed pinning me to it. “No more customers, Sunny.” 

         I wanted to believe his words as he brought me to the edge once more before finally chasing his own pleasure. I was so used to Butch breaking his promises, a sliver of hope snuck into my thoughts that Victor would be different and that I wasn’t just switching one cage for another.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am I doing? leave me a comment if you like.


	17. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun comes to an end as Victor needs to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muse has been slipping on this fic, the next chapter is going to be a bit before I post. Apologies. Just don't want to force the words and the first part of the chapter isn't coming together. The brain has gone on to other things and I am having a hell of a time wrangling it back.

* * *

 

        “Hey, Boss.” A cautious knock on the bedroom door brought me out of sleep, I wondered which of the ladies it was from last night. Another cautious knock, “Your phone keeps ringing.”

         I felt Zsasz shift on the bed, his voice grumbling into the pillow, “I’m sleeping, let it go to voicemail.” He turned over and snuggled into my chest.

        “Boss!” The cautious knock became a persistent pounding.

        “Sleeping!” His booming response muffled as he rubbed his face against my tits, I lightly ran my hand over his scalp and smiled as a shiver ran through his body. Zsasz lifted his head to look at me, “Sleep well?” 

       “Mmhmm.” He started kissing the space between my breasts, his hand slid down to my hip to lazily trail along until his fingers grazed my outer folds. Zsasz rubbed lightly across them, “I need to wax again.”

        “You don’t have to unless you prefer it.” I think I was just so used to men expecting a bare cunt, “It tickles the face.” Before I could respond the door flung open followed by an angry Korean woman holding Victor’s phone, his other henchwoman lingered at the door frame. Zsasz pulled the sheet up to cover me before whipping his head in her direction. “What!” He growled.

        “It’s the  _ fucking _ Roman, ass-face.” She followed up with what I assumed was Korean swear words before throwing the phone at him. “We need the damn money, jackass.” I was shocked she would have the balls to do that to Zsasz.

        “Why didn’t you say it was the old man?” His tone shifted from anger to something calmer. Zsasz grabbed his shorts from the floor and slipped them on before picking up his phone, hitting a button as he walked towards the Girls. “It’s me.” He closed the door as all three left the room.

 

* * *

 

        “Playtime is over, for now, sweetness.” Zsasz came back into the room carrying a bundle of clothes. “Your things were still wet, so I convinced Luna and Iris to loan you something to wear. I'm not allowed to keep you naked in my room,” He winked, “Unless you want to do that?” I heard a tinge of hope in his question and I gave him a soft smile. Zsasz placed the bundle on the bed, he watched as I slid out from under the sheet, he let out a soft sigh. 

         “Did you get in trouble?”

         “With the Girls? Nah, they're like annoying kid sisters. Though I did eat up all our fun money to cover Fish’s price for seeing you...” He shrugged. Whatever she was charging him I never saw a penny of it.

         “I meant with Falcone for not answering his calls.”

         “No. He knows I’ll always call back.” Zsasz slipped an arm around my waist as I sorted my clothing options, “I gotta look into something for him. Shit hit the fan while we were having a lovely evening.” He kissed the back of my neck.

         “Oh?”

         “Someone killed the Waynes last night.” _Oh, damn_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like how this is going so far feel free to let me know ♥


	18. The Slap of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny tries to quit. Fish is not having it. Zsasz is Zsasz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this volume is almost done. never thought I would get to the end if I am honest. The brain had kept me from working on it and then suddenly it was just ignore everything and focus on this... I am anxious about how things are going to go for Sunny down the road.

* * *

      “Are you going to quit?” Zsasz broke the quiet of the drive to Courtney’s apartment, I hadn’t given him directions and that should have alarmed me. I just accepted it as something he would do, learn everything about the object of his affection, creepy to me but probably romantic in his eyes. 

      “How will I pay off my bills and the debt my brother left behind?”

“Come work with me.” He slowed the car checking for a parking spot.

“As a henchwoman?”  I shook my head, “I’m not exactly a killer by nature, Victor.”

      Once he found a spot he pulled into it, “I think you have a natural talent for it.” Back to hints about the dead bitch Veronica. “And it pays a hell of a lot better.” 

      Am I supposed to continue being coy and evasive on this subject? I let out a sigh, “That was different, that bitch had it coming.”  

       “Did it feel good?” He ran a finger along my arm as I looked out the car window, I considered getting out of the car right then, “Tell me, please?” 

        I just wanted to not think about what I did, “You said you’d let me keep my secrets.” My voice came out softly. “I didn’t enjoy it.”  Saying it felt dishonest, my face must have betrayed me.

        “I don’t believe that lie to yourself if you want but never lie to me, Sunny,” Victor leaned over as he brought a hand up to cup my face gently forcing me to look back at him, “I’ll taste it on your lips.” A light brush of his lips to mine caused me to shiver involuntarily, it was the first time I’d actually felt afraid of him.

 

* * *

 

        Fish leaned back in her chair, eyes coming to rest on me, I could hear my thudding heartbeat. The look on her face said it all to me, “No.” I willed myself to stay silent. “If you need some time off, fine. But you don’t get to change the rules, babygirl.”

       She was dismissing me and I couldn’t let her win this without a fight, “If I take time off I am not coming back.” Fish narrowed her eyes at me and it took every ounce in me to not take back my words instantly. “Please, Mama.” It was close as I was going to let myself come to begging her.

       “No. Take your little vacation. Fuck that bald freak until your heart’s content but don’t you ever forget  **_I own you_ ** , Sunshine.” Her voice had gotten louder.

       “Victor said no more customers.” 

       The words left my lips and she was already on her feet. Her hand lashing out to slap my face. “I don’t take orders from Falcone’s rabid dog.” I held my breath waiting for that next slap, one ear already ringing.

       “Hey,” Victor’s voice was a blessing at that moment, “Hate to interrupt but Falcone has called a meeting.” 

       Fish didn’t even turn to look at him, “Anything else?”

       “Just that.” He stalked into the room quietly, stopping just behind her looking over her shoulder at me his face blank, “Well, I’d appreciate it if you stopped hitting my girlfriend, makes my trigger finger itchy.” He was so close to her ear when he said it, eyes on me.

       I saw the momentary flash of fear in her eyes even as she growled her words at him, “Are you threatening me, Mr. Zsasz?”

       “Not at all, Ms.Mooney.” He winked at me before putting distance between him and Fish, “need help getting your things, sweetness?” Victor plopped his ass on Fish’s desk smiling pleasantly as she turned to look at him.

 

* * *

 

       “That went well.” Victor slipped an arm around my waist as I shoved the last article of clothing from my locker into my bag.

       “Did it?” My face still stung from Fish’s slap and the shock of being free of this place finally kicked in.

       “I think so,” he nuzzled into my neck before trailing kisses up to my sore cheek. “I would have been here sooner but I had to make a stop.”

       “It’s fine, nothing is broken this time.” Victor pulled me against him and I felt how hard he was, “Not here.” 

       “Why not?” He turned me around to face him, lips capturing mine.

       I pushed him back gently, “You know why.”

       “Afraid Butch will see you getting the kind of attention you deserve?”

       “The wound is still fresh Victor, no need to pour salt on it.” I pulled him back and kissed him gently, “I just want to get away from here, okay?” 

       “Okay,” He brushed a gloved hand along my arm and watched as goosebumps formed, “Pity, would have been hot as hell bending you over that vanity, watching your face in the mirror as I fucked you from behind.” If my anxiety over escaping the club hadn’t been screaming in my brain I might have caved to Victor’s whim right there.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still reading this fic? let me know in the comments if you want

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos.  
> Love it scream in those comments to me.  
> Hate it? That's fair. Hope you find something you love next time.


End file.
